


Staying in

by Tora_Uran



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suggests an alternative to Steve's morning jog. Or basically a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying in

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my writing queue for far too long being almost done so I finally coerced myself to finish it.

“Ever just want to stay in bed some morning?” Sam asked, as he laid in the king sized bed that he had come to share with Steve.

The blond super soldier turned to look at him from over at the dresser. He had already gotten his jogging pants on but was trying to find one of his shirts among Sam’s. “I’ve never really been a sleeping in kind of person.”

The other man slyly smiled at him. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

Steve looked at him confused for a moment until understanding could be seen on his face. A blush crossed his cheeks and his ears turned pink as he answered, “It’s a little early for that isn’t it?”

“When it’s a day off it’s never too early.” Sam shifted to pull the blankets down so Steve could see him slowly run a hand down his chest and head towards his groin. “But if you really want to go out jogging this morning I’ll just help myself while you’re gone.”

Steve swallowed hard, not able to take his eyes off his boyfriend as he slowly began to pull down the boxers he wore to sleep. He tried to remind himself that even super soldiers needed to exercise to keep in shape but his mind betrayed him as it reasoned that what Sam was wanting could be considered exercise as well. When Sam’s cock was in plan sight and already showing telltale signs of arousal Steve surrendered with the promise to himself that he would go jogging later.

It took little time for him to get his pants off and seeing how Sam was throwing the last of his clothes, a simple T-shirt that Steve recognized as one of his, on the floor it was perfect timing. Sam wordlessly moved on the bed to make room for him and it was mere moments for them to be pressed against each other, kissing and feeling over each others bodies with their hands.

No matter how often they did this Steve still got a thrill at being able to freely feel all the contours of Sam’s body if he wanted. To know the man was as much his as he was Sam’s. 

The telltale sign of Sam’s growing erection against his hip though was what had him moving to move on from making out and groping. He moved one of his hands to take hold of the member and smiled against Sam’s lips when the other man let out a small groan.

Sam took no time to take a hold of Steve’s dick and pulled back the foreskin to start rubbing the sensitive head. The blond pushed himself into the touch, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure of it. “Not going to get much of a workout if I’m doing all the work,” Sam pointed out after a while.

“Still just warming up.” Steve murmured into his ear.

“Whatever you say old man.”

With a kiss the talkative member of the pair was silenced. Steve freed a hand to reach over to the bedside table to find the drawer located under the tabletop. He fumbled with the drawer handle, getting a chuckle out of Sam. Steve bit lightly on his lower lip to quiet him as he finally got it open. It was then easy to find the lube they kept there thankfully so he could go back to focusing all his attention on his lover.

With that in hand he finally pushed up from Sam to get into a near sitting position. He pushed a leg up under an arm so the other man could rest easily on his side and still give Steve plenty of access. Even though he probably did not need it Steve still took time to make sure he was well prepared for him.

He inserted one slick digit quickly followed by another, more in part to better feel Sam’s prostrate to give him some quick pleasure before moving on. Seeing Sam arch his back as he moaned when Steve brushed the sensitive area made him glad they went for this position. He then pushed in a third finger to do some actual stretching to make sure he was only going to give his lover continued pleasure.

“It’s good,” Sam told him, his dark eyes full of want.

Steve responded by pulling his fingers out then moving up to give Sam a kiss before finally positioning the head of his erect member against the other man’s waiting hole.

The super soldier pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was in to the hilt. He made to start moving but Sam pulled him back the best he could with his legs, as he breathlessly said, “Wait.”

Concern crossed Steve’s face, “You okay?”

“Yea, just want to feel-” He did not have to finish his thought for the super soldier to get the message. He let a hand caress a dark thigh as he waited for Sam to give him the signal to start moving. They had plenty of time to go slow and Steve was starting to appreciate being able to take the time to feel how it felt to be in the other man so deep.

Sam flexed his legs finally and Steve knew that it was time to start moving again. He went slow and mostly without pulling himself out of Sam wanting to keep the earlier feeling going longer. The pleasant moans that brought out of the other man was enough to tell him he was on the right track.

Wordlessly they fell into a rhythm with Sam meeting Steve thrusts when he finally sped up. They exchanged kisses and words of encouragement as they felt the familiar build up to climax.

Sam came calling out Steve’s name, his hot strands of cum landing on him and the sheets. The feel of Sam’s ass clenching around his cock was enough for Steve to soon follow him in climaxing after a couple more long deep thrusts.

As he came he pulled Sam close to him in an embrace. The other man kissed his face as came, running his hands through his hair.

After taking a moment to regain composure, Steve carefully pulled his softening member out so he could lie comfortably next to his lover. They spent minutes just softly kissing and caressing each other, letting the afterglow of their lovemaking settle in. 

When they broke away for a moment Sam asked with a grin, “Much better than jogging?”

Steve gave a mischievous smirk back before giving Sam a quick kiss. “Depends if you’re going to up for another lap.”

That got Sam laughing. “So that’s how it is?”

Steve wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “That’s how it is.”


End file.
